


Into the Marvel-Verse

by ghostfairyy



Category: DCU (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Big Brother Peter Parker, Crack Treated Seriously, Dimension Travel, Gen, Nick Fury loves Bart Allen, That was a joke - Freeform, The Starks practically adopt Tim, Tim Drake's Missing Spleen, also do not copy to another site or i will pull a jason todd and murder half of my city, i still love him though, its funny, laugh, seriously what an idiot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24819070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostfairyy/pseuds/ghostfairyy
Summary: Tim really hates this new dimension that he's been thrown into. At least Bart, Kon and Cassie are there to keep him company.
Relationships: Bart Allen & Tim Drake & Kon-El | Conner Kent & Cassie Sandsmark, Tim Drake & Avengers Team, Tim Drake & Tony Stark
Comments: 59
Kudos: 411





	1. Initiate Amber Protocol

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Magical_Devil_Alex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magical_Devil_Alex/gifts).



The star spangled shield just barely missed Tim’s head as it whizzed past.

He tightened his grip on his staff and shot it upwards, pushing the vibranium into the air, away from where it’s thrower was standing. 

Kon caught it with ease. “Nice catch,” Tim praised. 

“Thanks, man.”

Throwing the shield was like using a frisbee, and Kon managed to knock out the star man on its first hit.

One down, five to go.

At the corner of his eye, he could see Bart circling a man with a hammer, lightning radiating from his body and eyes glowing with light. 

“Robbb,” Bart sang. “Hey, Rob. Robbie. Boy Wonder.”

“Impulse?”

“This armour dude has lightning powers too, I think! You think I could do a little uno reverse on him?”

“No.”

“Why?”

Tim sighed. “Impulse, moves like this take time to master. Being inexperienced can result with—“

“Please? Pretty please? I’ve been working on this for two years, you hear me? Two years. I can do it! Trust!”

“Let him do it, Rob,” Cassie’s voice crackled over the comms. “I’ve seen him do it. Works a charm.”

“See? Even Cassie thinks I could do it.”

Tim scowled. “Fine.” He dodged the three arrows flying towards him and winced as they exploded beside a red-haired woman’s face. That’s gonna sting for a while. “Initiate Amber protocol.” 

“Yes!” Bart punched a fist into the air. It only took one touch, and a fresh surge of power entered his body. Absorbed lightning pulsed through his bloodstream. 

Thor’s eyes rolled back, the hammer loosened from his grasp. He collapsed onto the ground with a weak grunt. Three, two, one,

“And he’s out! Ding ding ding ding ding!” Bart beamed, his newfound energy still vibrant on his skin. “One point to Impulse, Zero to hammer man.”

“I knew you could do it,” Cassie cheered, throwing a pointed look at Tim from where she was opposing a very, very large green man.

“Yeah, yeah. Good work, Impulse.” Tim felt a quick brush against his shoulders, arms embracing his neck. The zap of static on his back was enough for him to realise what it was. “And no hugs on the field.”

“Sorry boss.”

“Aw, come on. Imp gets to hug you but I don’t? This is discrimination.” Kon huffed.

“Against what?”

“Me! I want Rob hugs!”

Tim rolled his eyes. 

It was hard work, he had to admit. The Titanium man’s suit security was no joke, but in the end, he managed to open a tiny slot near his mask and attach a knockout gas pellet inbetween. 

He stood up, and— oh. 

Oh. 

Okay, then. That wasn’t very nice.

“Team, retreat,” he decided.

Cassie looked his way and nodded, releived. “Give us the signal.” 

Tim reached into his utility and pulled out a handful of smoke bombs. “Now!” He shouted, throwing the pellets onto the ground. 

And they were gone.

* * *

Steve’s vision cleared with the smoke. His eyes stung from it’s intensity.

Weakly, he stumbled over to Tony and offered a hand, steadying the man as he stood. 

“Ouch.” Tony groaned, holding his head in his arm. “That was weird.”

“Right?” Clint limped towards them, Natasha leaning heavily against his side. Behind, Thor was trying to calm Bruce, who was still in the form of the Hulk. “Those kids just fell from the sky, out of… what were those? Portals?”

Tony nodded. “Yeah. Seemed like some sort of breach hole. I’ve never seen it before.”

“Did you see how they fought?” Steve asked, bewildered. “They took us down pretty quickly.”

They did. The fight only lasted for about ten minutes before they were all down. 

“I can’t believe we just got beaten by a bunch of kids!” Clint wailed. “The kid with the R on his chest beat Nat! How is that even possible?”

Natasha hummed, impressed. “He’s trained like an assassin. The boy used over seven martial art styles during the fight. And those are just the ones I could recognise.”

Tony whistled.

“What about the other kids?” Clint asked. “The really fast one. Did you see what he did with Thor?”

Steve nodded. “Some sort of weather control I think.”

“No.” Tony shook his head. “Speed. Like Pietro.”

“He’s fast.” Natasha said. “Fast enough to be able to absorb lightning, meaning he can run the speed of light. Probably faster.”

“And the girl? The one with the blond hair?”

Natasha thought for a while. “Flight, strength, speed. Maybe enhanced senses. The tall boy’s the same.”

Steve shook his head. “I don’t think so. He wasn’t flying, not exactly. It was more of a… telekinesis thing. Like Wanda.”

“Remember the R boy? With the mask and cape?” Tony asked. The group nodded. “Lightning boy called him Boss.”

Clint snapped his fingers. “Yeah! He also called him Rob, whatever that means. I also heard one of em’ say to initiate a protocol or something.”

“Amber Protocol.” Natasha nodded.

Steve frowned. “That mean anything to you?” 

The Avengers shook their heads. Together, they left for the control room. 

Clint jumped onto the couch and began to flip through the different channels. A specific show caught Tony’s eye.

“Wait.”

Clint paused the show.

“Go back.” Tony said.

The archer gave him a strange look, but flickered through the channels he had passed earlier.

“There.” Tony pointed at the T.V. There was a kids show displayed on the screen. A blue LEGO figure was spinning around a field, lightning radiating off his body. “That looks a lot like the stunt Lightning McQueen pulled during his fight with Thor.”

Steve squinted. “What is that?”

“Spinjitzu.” Clint said. “This show is called Ninjago. Those LEGOs are elemental masters that fight snakes and—“ He cut himself off, taken aback by the looks of judgement from the two other men. “What? My kids watch it. It’s a good show.”

“Skylor Chen, Master of Amber!” One of the characters yelled. Steve froze, remembering the words of the hooded boy. 

“Initiate Amber Protocol.”

Bruce chose that moment to walk in.

“What are you guys-“

Clint turned around and shushed him, while Steve and Tony paid rapt attention to the “Skylor” character, hoping to find some sort of connection between the kids. They watched as Skylor placed her hand on another character, absorbing their power while she did. Clint’s eyes went wide.

“Power absorption. That’s what they meant by Initiate Amber Protocol. They were referencing off a kids show.”

Steve gaped at the screen. “How old are they? They can’t be more than fourteen.”

“Fourteen? They look like they’re ten!”

“Thirty bucks says they’re thirteen.”

“Deal.”

“Oh yeah, I forgot to mention.” Tony pirked. He reached into his pocket and fished out a small piece of technology. 

Steve leaned closer to get a better look at the object. “What is that?”

“A tracker. I managed to put it on the Hoodie Boy’s suit before he knocked me unconscious Jason Bourne style.”

“And you didn’t tell us before because...?”

“Because I like to be dramatic.”

Bruce rolled his eyes. “Of course.”

“Anyways.” Tony continued. “It should be able to track their location in about six hours.” He said, shoving the tracker back into his pocket.

“So… what now? We just wait?” Clint asked.

“We just wait.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, i really hope you enjoy this chapter!!
> 
> also, i made the team young teens, because that’s how old they really are in the 1998 version of the comics. it’s also easier for me to write about them being dumbass 13 year olds because i am also a dumbass 13 year old and dumbass shiz like this comes to me naturally.
> 
> later skaterz


	2. Nick Fury is Sofia the First

His sleep wasn’t a pleasant one, and as Kon rubbed the crust from under his eyes, he nearly fell back with fatigue.

He closed his eyes again and tuned in to the tired voices in the close distance.

“You are so stupid, you know that?”

“— Cassie —“

“So, so, _unbelievably_ stupid.”

“Why me?”

“Tim, you got stabbed.”

Kon sat up instantly. “Who got stabbed?”

“I didn’t get stabbed! This is nowhere near to a stab! Only a…” Tim paused.

“Only a what?”

“...A _minor cut._ ”

Kon raised a brow.

“Fine. Maybe it was a stab. A very, very tiny stab. But I’m fine! I took care of it, see?”

Tim motioned towards the bandages around his waist.

Cassie swiped the hologram Tim was tinkering with away from him and reached in to clean the cuts on his face. It stung. 

Tim winced. “I was working on that.”

“Stay still.”

Tim scoffed, moving his head to avoid the water-soaked cotton ball. “You’re lucky I managed to remove the tracker in my suit before you got rid of the code.”

“They put a tracker in your suit?” 

Tim hummed. “Tin Can bugged me just before I knocked him out.”

“Cool move by the way.” Cassie grinned. “The pellet in his suit was pretty smart—“

“Hold on, where are we?” Kon asked.

“Oh yeah. You passed out on the way here,” Tim motioned to the room around him. “Cassie had to carry you around.“

“Oh, thanks.”

“No problem.”

“We’re in an abandoned storage facility. No traces of movement in here for at least two years, so we’re pretty much safe.” Tim continued.

“And where’s Bart?”

Right on time, Bart zoomed next to Tim and settled comfortably against his side. “Got food,” He squeaked, and passed four paper bags around the group. “MacDonald’s is the only place with employees who aren’t grouchy when people show up at two in the morning.”

Cassie snorted. The first bite of her burger was heavenly. She never realised how hungry she was until she ate, and apparently, Kon and Bart thought the same.

Tim, however, took only one fry, then nudged Bart with his elbow. “You got that phone I asked for?”

“Yup!” Bart grinned through a mouthful of chicken nuggets. He placed a smartphone on Tim’s gloved palm.

“Thanks,” Tim said, then typed something on the screen. “Here,” he put the phone on the ground and spun it until it was facing in his teammate’s direction. 

The four of them peered at it, interest sparked.

“The Avengers?”

“Yeah. Remember the people we fought last night? They’re sort of like this dimension’s version of the Justice League. Protectors of the earth and all that.”

“Ah.”

Tim grabbed the phone again and confined typing, before he placed it on its previous spot and slouched heavily against the wall.

“Tim, dude. You okay?” Kon asked, steadying Tim’s back with his hand. “You look kinda sick.”

“I’m gonna take that as a compliment.”

“It didn’t sound like one.”

“Thanks, Bart.”

Kon huffed disapprovingly. “Come on man, just go to sleep. You’re exhausted. I can hear your breathing evening out by the second.”

“How do you know I’m not just dying?”

The three teenagers glared at their leader. Unsurprisingly, Tim was unfazed by their actions.

“Look, I’m fine, okay? I just-” Much to his dismay, Tim was interrupted by a fit of coughs erupting from his lungs. Kon and Bart immediately rushed to his aid, and Cassie fished a digital thermometer from her pocket. She hovered it over Tim’s forehead and held it there until it gave a loud beep, causing the boy to almost flinch. Almost.

Cassie frowned at the device. “40 degrees celsius.” She read out in concern. 

Tim just coughed even more.

“You were hiding a fever from us the whole time? Idiot!” Kon scolded, lightly whacking the side of Tim’s arm.

“I’m pretty sure slapping me isn’t going to help.”

“You literally have no spleen,” Bart added, unscrewing the cap of a bottle of ibuprofen. He passed a pill to Tim, who swallowed it dry. 

“You need to take better care of yourself,” Cassie sighed, picking the phone from the ground. “Now who exactly are these ‘Avengers’ and what do they want from us?”

Kon leaned over her shoulder, clicking the first article he could find. “The Avengers are a team of superheroes assembled by the genius billionaire Anthony Edward Stark, also known as Iron Man.”

Tim’s head shot up. “Tin Can?”

“I guess so.” Conner said, passing the device to his leader. “Same suit, same tech.”

Tim stared at the picture in awe. “Nanotech? Dude, that’s awesome.”

Bart swiped the screen, revealing the picture of a man in a blue and red suit, a familiar shield in his arms. His costume— which looked more like it was for Halloween than anything else — was littered in stars from head to toe. “America Man!”

“Captain America” Cassie corrected. “Steve Rodgers. Also, what the frack is a Supersolider?”

“It sounds like one of those plastic toys you get in Happy Meals.”

“Looks like one too.”

Tim squinted at the screen, trying to ignore the non-stop pounding in his head. “Strength, speed, enhanced senses, huh, sound familiar, doesn’t it, Kon?”

Kon snorted. “I wonder why.” He joked, moving on to the next photo. “Hawkeye. Well would you look at that, ‘secret identity unknown’.”

“They don’t call it a secret for nothing.”

Cassie rolled her eyes. “He’s an archer. Kind of like Oliver.”

“Exactly like Oliver.” Tim confirmed. “Except Oliver wouldn’t shoot explosive arrows at me continuously for five minutes.”

“I don’t know, Tim. I mean after the little stunt you pulled with Cissie-”

“Hey, she kissed _me_ , okay? Not the other way around.”

“But you enjoyed it, didn’t you?”

“I’m not even gonna answer that.”

Cassie smiled at the bickering, and clicked on the profile of the next Avenger. “Black Widow.”

“Like the spider?”

“I think so, judging by the symbol. Her real name is Natasha Romanoff. 35 years old, Russian, woah- trained assassin?

“She shot me in the chest.” Conner grinned proudly. “It was awesome.”

“Well that’s one way to put it.” Tim sighed.

“I’m getting major Regina George vibes here.”

“You’ve watched Mean Girls?”

“Duh.”

“She also stabbed me, I think.”

“So it was her.”

“Yup.”

Bart tapped the screen. “Next, we have the famous Dr Banner. Also known as the Hulk.”

“The big green guy?”

“Bingo!”

Kon elbowed Tim’s side, and grinned as tired eyes forced themselves up. They started to slip closed, before Tim jerked awake, coughing into his fist. When the fit was over, he groaned and collapsed back onto the wall, eyes closed. 

“Hey _Tiiiim_ ,” Kon ran a finger up and down the bridge of Tim’s nose. Tim whined, attempting to swat it away with a sluggish hand. Kon chuckled. “Finally admitting to your defeat?”

The “I’m not tired,” he got back was drained, nowhere near the tone Tim had intended.

“Mmhm. Definitely not.”

Tim sighed. “I hate you,” he mumbled. Each word was softer, slower than the one before it. 

“I hate you too. Now sleep,” Kon commanded.

Tim obeyed. Unwillingly, of course, but still. Damn Kon and his stupid ways.

Cassie shook her head, then prodded Tim’s lightly, waiting for a response.

There was none.

“He’s out.”

“Hey Bart, pass me an ice pack will you?” Kon asked.

“Aye aye, captain.”

“Thanks.” Kon grinned, catching the block of packaged ice easily with one hand. He held Tim by the shoulders and positioned him in a more comfortable position, making sure he wouldn't accidentally jostle the sleeping teen awake. 

Cassie took the ice pack and placed it gently on Tim’s forehead, brushing his hood out of the way. “Okay, who’s next?” She asked, passing the phone to Bart.

The speedster pressed the screen. “Have you guys ever studied Norse mythology at school?”

“Yeah, why?”  
  


Bart spun towards the others, showing a picture of the hammer man on the screen.

Cassie squinted. “Is that Thor?” 

“I think so.”

Kon gaped, staring at his friends in awe. “We took down a Norse god?”

“Well, Bart did.”

“Heck yeah, I did,” Bart’s fist bumped onto Kon’s.

“Nice one, man.”

“Thanks!” Bart smiled. “By the way, did you know the Hulk is actually a human that transforms into the Hulk when he’s angry?” 

Behind him, Cassie skimmed through the text below the photo. “Gamma radiation, IQ of one hundred and eighty, five PhDs— wait, five PhDs?”

“It’s not that impressive.” Kon frowned, crossing his arms. “Tim’s dad has twelve.”

“He does?”  
  


“Yeah, search it up.”  
  


Bart typed into the keyboard and gaped at what he saw.

No results.

Your search - Bruce Wayne PhDs did not match any documents.

Suggestions:

  * Make sure that all words are spelt correctly.

  * Try different keywords.

  * Try more general keywords.




Bart stared at the screen in front of him. Confused, he leaned forwards and typed a more specific search.

No results.

Your search - Bruce Wayne did not match any documents.

Suggestions:

  * Make sure that all words are spelt correctly.

  * Try different keywords.

  * Try more general keywords.




“Found anything?” Cassie asked, taking a sip of water from her bottle. Bart shook his head and turned the screen to face her. 

Cassie squinted at the screen. “No results?” She asked, a perplexed expression written all over her face. “But how? Isn’t Bruce Wayne one of the most famous people on earth?”

“I don’t know!” Bart shrugged. He ran a hand through his hair anxiously. Conner took the hologram from the speedster’s hands and typed wildly into the screen. 

No results.

Your search - Justice League did not match any documents.

Suggestions:

  * Make sure that all words are spelt correctly.

  * Try different keywords.

  * Try more general keywords.




  
  


No results.

Your search - The Daily Planet did not match any documents.

Suggestions:

  * Make sure that all words are spelt correctly.

  * Try different keywords.

  * Try more general keywords.




  
  


No results.

Your search - Meta Humans did not match any documents.

Suggestions:

  * Make sure that all words are spelt correctly.

  * Try different keywords.

  * Try more general keywords.




  
  


The same words flashed over and over through his mind.

No results.

Zero, nil, nada. 

Nothing.

Absolutely nothing. 

“Conner, you okay?” Cassie asked, head tilted.

Conner took a deep breath and nodded. “Yeah.” He breathed. “I mean, I already sort of knew we were in a different universe, but it never really…”

“Sunk in.” Bart finished. Conner nodded again.

“Quite a lot to take in, huh?” Cassie chuckled quietly, running a hand through her hair. “I mean, one day I’m sitting in class waiting for my teacher to stop talking about the different parts of the cell then boom,” she mimicked an explosion with her hands. “I’m in an alternate dimension.”  
  


Bart stifled a laugh. “I was a girl in the village doing alright.” He sang. Conner joined the next line. “Then I became a princess overnight.”

The three heroes sat in silence, before bursting into a fit of laughter.

Conner sighed. “Look at us, a bunch of superpowered teens singing Sofia the First in an abandoned building at three in the morning.”

“Actually, it’s two fifty-nine,” Bart spoke, putting the hologram projector to sleep. “Wait a second. Do you think we’ll be able to summon Sofia if we _do_ sing it at three AM?”

“I don’t—“

“I’m gonna try it.”

Cassie groaned, running a hand over her face. “Ohhhh boy”.

“I was a girl in the village doing alright, then I became a princess overnight! Now I gotta figure out how to do it right, so much to learn and-”

Suddenly, the lights went out. 

“Guys,” Bart spoke nervously, “I think I just summoned Sofia.”

“I don’t think that was Sofia, Bart.”

The speedster opened his mouth to protest, but his words were drowned out by the sound of an ear piercing ring. 

Tim jumped into his feet and immediately got into a defensive stance, as if he had never been asleep at all. The others did the same.

“What was that?” Cassie shouted over the blare. 

“I don’t know!” Bart hollered back, placing his raptor goggles over his eyes. “But I don’t think it was Sofia!”

“No kidding!”

Tim extended the bo staff in his hands, trying to ignore the banging in his head. Instead, he focused on his surroundings. Red lights were flashing across the room, and the sound of the alarm was getting louder and louder by the second. 

The door flew open with a bang, revealing a man with an eyepatch over the left side of his face. “Stand down!” The man yelled, holding a megaphone in his hand.

Tim scowled, tightening his grip on the staff. 

“I repeat, stand down!”

Kon stepped forwards, fists curling. Cassie and Bart did the same.

“I am going to count to three.” The man in the doorway yelled, pronouncing each of his words very slowly. Kon scoffed. What were they, five? Mr. Walmart Mace Windu sounded like Ma Kent when she was upset at Jon. “One,”  
  


Make no movement. Stay grounded.

“Two,”

Look your opponent in the eyes and get ready to charge.

“Three.”  
  


Now this part, this very part, was the part in which you were supposed to attack your opposition. Instead, an ear splitting noise filled the room, this time much louder than the one they heard before. Unlike the other, it was more high pitched, and made Kon’s head scream in pain.

Blinded by the agonizing ring in his head, the boy of steel fell to his knees, squeezing his eyes in shut. He wanted to scream, yell at the top of his lungs, but the pain in his skull was too much to bear. It was almost as if the noise was some sort of Kryptonite, only worse. Far worse.

Through the dizziness, he saw a dim flash of light collapse to the ground. 

Bart. 

The speedster curled into himself, hands scrunching his hair in pain. Beside him, Cassie was laying on the floor, completely unconscious.

Rolling onto his side, Kon groaned, trying to get a glimpse of his best friend, but just before he could, darkness started creeping in, enveloping his view.

And everything went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 69 kudos and 420 hits letsgooo


End file.
